


One Free Churro

by sochill



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: (fake) carnival date!, Fake Dating, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Jared is dumb, M/M, pining evan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27034558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sochill/pseuds/sochill
Summary: Jared asks Evan to pretend to date him so he can get the attention of the cute guy in his math class... you know how it ends
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Jared Kleinman
Comments: 9
Kudos: 116





	1. A Favor

“Well I think we could-”

“Evan!” Jared sprinted up to him and grabbed his shoulders. “I need a huge favor.”

“Um, okay.” Evan glanced at Zoe who was raising her eyebrows at them. “What favor?”

Jared opened his mouth and then suddenly seemed to notice the rest of their friends standing there. “I will tell you… over here.” He grabbed Evan’s arm and dragged him down the hall.

“If it’s that embarrassing make sure you get your money’s worth Evan!” Zoe called after them.

“Geez okay!” Evan pulled his arm out of Jared’s death grip. “What do you want?”

“You remember hot Jason?”

“Yes.” Evan sighed. “I remember hot Jason.”

There were two Jason’s in their grade. Hot Jason and… regular Jason. Regular Jason was just some kid on the soccer team. Hot Jason was this tall, extremely pretty, water polo player who was rumored to be into guys. Jared had math with him this year and had made it his goal to find out of that rumor was true. He talked about hot Jason… a lot. It was very annoying to most of their friends. It was especially annoying to Evan.

“Okay I was telling him how I won those free carnival tickets and he said he loves the carnival so naturally I said he should come with me. And he said, ‘what like a date?’ and I was like, ‘uh of course not that would be weird if I just asked you out right now in the middle of calculus.’ So I told him I had three tickets,”

“But you don’t.”

“I’ll _buy_ another one Evan that’s not the point. I said I had three tickets and I was bringing someone else and he asked who. And then I remembered how last year he was only interested in what’s-her-face _after_ she got a boyfriend. So I said I was bringing my boyfriend but he should totally come with us.”

“Uh huh.” Evan didn’t like where this was going.

“So I need you to uh…” Jared suddenly lost some of the bravado in his voice as he waved his hand. “You know… pretend to date me and stuff.”

Evan started shaking his head rapidly.

“No Evan _please!”_ Jared begged. “Please I’ll do anything.”

“No way.” Evan could feel his face turning red. “I’m not gonna be your fake boyfriend.”

“Please!” Jared grabbed his shoulders and Evan blushed harder. “I’ll give you a hundred dollars. I’ll let you use my car whenever you want. I will do your homework all year.”

“You’re really _this_ serious about _one_ fake date to _maybe_ make some guy who you don’t even know is gay, jealous?”

“It’s not _some guy_.” Jared corrected. “It’s _hot Jason_.”

“Who you’ve spoken to like three times.”

“Evaaaaannn.” Jared whined. “I’ll never ask you for anything again as long as I live!”

Evan snorted. “Yeah right.”

“I’m serious.”

“Why don’t you ask Connor?”

“Because he would never agree first of all. But also, he could never be convincingly into me.”

“And I could?”

“Sure.” Jared shrugged. “We’re friends. You enjoy my company. I think you could act like you liked me.”

Right. Act.

Evan shook his head. “I don’t want to.”

“Please.” Jared clasped his hands.

Evan crossed his arms.

“Come on. As my friend, Evan.” Jared stepped closer. “Do this for me.”

Evan groaned. “Fine!” He said it mostly to stop Jared from getting closer to him.

“Yes! Thank you.” Jared hugged him. “I owe you a million and one favors.”

Evan faltered. Jared was never much of a hugger so it always surprised Evan when he did. He hugged back slowly. Jared was warm and his hair smelled like strawberries. Evan shook his head to get rid of those thoughts as Jared let go.

“You will not regret this.” He grinned as he started toward his next class.

“I already do.” Evan mumbled.

“Okay here’s the thing.” Jared said as they walked out of fourth period together. “I don’t think we should tell everyone.”

“Agreed.”

“That it’s fake.” Jared continued.

“What?” Evan stopped walking.

“Yeah because-” Jared paused as he noticed Evan was no longer beside him. He turned around. “You’re supposed to be my boyfriend. If Jason sees us at school acting like we’re _not_ dating then he’s gonna get suspicious.”

“Okay but why can’t we tell our _friends_ that it’s fake?”

“Because they’ll make fun of us.” Jared said simply.

“But…” Evan trailed off. Jared was right. Their friends would never stop teasing them for this. It would be hell. “Do we have to?”

“Yes.” Jared held out his hand.

Evan stared at it blankly.

“You’re helpless you know that?” Jared sighed. He grabbed Evan’s hand and laced their fingers together. Evan’s face felt like it was on fire. “Come on.” Jared tugged him toward the cafeteria.

“Dating.” Zoe looked between them. “You two… are dating.”

“Yes.” Evan mumbled.

“Each other?”

“Yes Zoe. I don’t know why that’s so hard for you to comprehend.” Jared said simply.

“Well because you’re always so mean to him. And I mean Evan never thought you- ow.” She frowned as Evan kicked her under the table. He shook his head rapidly.

“Never thought I what?” Jared looked up, suddenly interested again.

“Never thought you…” Zoe eyed Evan as he glared hard at her. “Liked him.” She finished.

Evan relaxed when she stopped there. “Yeah, because you’re always such a dick.” He added.

Jared frowned at him for a moment, clearly suspicious. “Well… I do like him. So there.”

“Well…” Zoe looked between them, clearly still suspicious. Evan knew he was going to crack and tell her the truth soon. “As long as you’re both happy I guess.”

“Oh we are.” Jared assured her. “We’re fabulously happy. Never been happier or whatever.”

Evan put his head down on the table. Jared patted his back which only made Evan want to sink into the floor more than he had a second ago.


	2. A Revealing Conversation

Fake dating Evan was exhausting. He made such a big deal about every little thing. He was always jumping when Jared grabbed his hand and blushing when Jared said anything about their fake relationship out loud. It really wasn’t a big deal. Evan was just doing him a favor, as a friend. So it was sort of annoying that he was being so damn dramatic about it.

Usually, Jared enjoyed Evan’s company after school. They’d do homework in relative silence for a while until one of them had to go home for dinner. Or they’d watch TV. Occasionally they’d actually get distracted and end up talking. If they were at Jared’s sometimes his mother would insist Evan stay and eat with them. It was nice-ish. Or whatever. But ever since the fake dating thing started, Evan was being so weird. He kept declining Jared’s invitations to come over. Jared was slightly annoyed but mostly relieved. He didn’t exactly know what he was supposed to do with Evan acting like this.

But he didn’t like doing homework alone so he ended up with Zoe stretched out on his bed today, idly flipping through a book Jared was pretty sure she wasn’t really reading.

“So how long have you liked Evan?” Zoe asked casually.

“I don’t know. A little while.” He eyed her. “Why?”

“Didn’t think he was your type.”

Jared shrugged. “Don’t really have a type. Evan’s cute. And funny sometimes.” He wasn’t lying. He was kinda bad at lying, and Zoe was especially good at spotting it. So he figured he could tell half-truths until she dropped it.

“Mmmm.” Zoe hummed.

“Why are you so interested?”

“Just wondering. I mean… he never thought you’d like him back. Seemed kinda out of nowhere.”

“Back?” Jared looked over “What do you mean like him _back_?”

“Um… he likes you… obviously.”

“No. Right. I know that. I just mean… uh… he liked me before I asked him out?”

“Oh. Yeah for a couple months now.”

“A couple… oh. Okay.” Jared swallowed. “You’re sure?”

“He told me pretty clearly.” She snorted. “He’s very pathetic about his crushes.”

Jared stared at his computer screen blankly. Evan liked him… for real? Evan Hansen… had a _crush on him?_ That couldn’t be right. Really, Jared was not Evan’s type. Evan’s type was… well, Jared didn’t really know because Evan never talked about people he liked. Although… maybe that was because Jared was exactly his type. But no. There must have been some miscommunication. Zoe must have gotten her facts mixed up. Evan could _not_ like him. Jared was sure of that.

He’d never thought about Evan like that. Well, okay. Maybe once or twice. Or six times. But it was never serious. It was always just that Jared was lonely and wanted a boyfriend and Evan wasn’t the _worst_ looking. That was all. But if Zoe was right then… Evan _liked_ him. Had _feelings_ for him. And now he was… going to third wheel while Jared tried to flirt with some other boy. And for some reason that made Jared feel extremely guilty.

He turned back to Zoe. “You’re sure he’s really into me?”

“He’s dating you isn’t he?”

“Yes but…” Jared struggled to come up with a convincing lie. “ _I_ asked _him_ out and well, you know how he is. Sometimes he can’t say no to people. I just want to be sure he didn’t only agree to date me because he felt bad or something.”

“Oh, no.” Zoe laughed. “Trust me dude. He definitely has feelings for you. He talks about it all the time. He just never thought you’d feel the same. And every time you did something that he thought _might_ be flirting he just convinced himself you were just joking or that you just wanted something.”

Jared felt a little sick. “I never knew that.”

“Yeah, he’s surprisingly good at hiding his emotions.”

“Yeah. I guess so.”

“I’m just glad he doesn’t have to deal with that stuff anymore.” Zoe smiled. “I’m happy for you guys.”

“Yeah. Thanks.” Jared felt even more sick.


	3. Oops

“I don’t even want to go to the stupid fair.” Evan groaned. He was sprawled out on his bed while Zoe picked out a perfect ‘first date outfit’ for him. The thought of putting any effort at all into his clothing choice made Evan feel even more pathetic than he already did going on this date.

“Then don’t. I mean if you’re really gonna hate it I’m sure Jared would agree to do something else.”

“He really wants to go.”

“You don’t have to do things just because your boyfriend wants to you know.”

Evan looked at her. Then he sighed and covered his face with his arms. Pathetic. “He’s not my boyfriend.”

“Oh sorry.” Zoe laughed. “Have you guys not used the b-word yet?”

“No I mean,” Evan groaned and shook his head. “Never mind.”

Zoe frowned and put her hands on her hips. “What’s up Evan?”

“Nothing.”

“Evan.” Zoe’s voice got that stern tone it had when she could tell he was lying to her.

Evan moved his arms and stared up at his ceiling. “We’re not dating. It’s fake.”

“Huh?”

“He just asked me to do it to get Jason’s attention.”

“What?” Zoe sat at the foot of the bed. “Why?”

“Because Jason loves when people are unavailable and Jared’s an idiot.”

“And why did you agree to this?”

“Because I’m also an idiot.”

“Ah.” Zoe patted his knee. She suddenly gasped. “Oh my god. Evan, I’m so sorry.”

“What?” Evan frowned at her.

“I thought you guys were dating.”

“What?” Evan repeated, eyes wide.

“I thought he _knew_.”

Evan sat up. “Zoe what did you do!”

“I just… he asked how long you liked him. And if I was really sure you did. I thought he knew. I thought he just wanted reassurance. I’m so sorry.”

“What did you tell him!”

“Um… everything. Pretty much.”

“ZOE!”

“I’m sorry!”

“Oh my god. I can’t go.” Evan stood up and started pacing. “I can’t talk to him ever again. I can’t _look_ at him ever again. I have to _move_!”

“Evan-”

“How much are tickets to France? Or maybe Australia, I hear it’s nice there.”

“Okay Evan calm down.” Zoe stood up and grabbed his arm. “We’ll figure something out okay? We’ll tell him it was a joke or something. It’ll be okay.”

Evan shook his head. “He won’t believe that.”

“Sure he will. If it’s me messing with him, he’ll believe it.”

“I’m gonna throw up.”

“Evan you’re fine.”

“No, I’m definitely gonna throw up.”

Evan didn’t throw up. But he came pretty close. Zoe had talked him down from the edge of a panic attack. She’d calmed him down and helped him come up with a plan for _if_ Jared ever did bring it up. And then she reminded him that he probably wouldn’t say anything about it at all. Then she shoved a pile of clothes at him and told him to get dressed.

And then Evan’s phone buzzed and it was time to leave.

“Hey.” Jared waved as Evan got into the car. “You look like shit.”

“Thanks.” Evan mumbled.

“No I mean- sorry.” Jared shook his head. “You look really nice. I just meant you look nervous.”

“Well… I’ve never been on a date, fake or not, so…” He was also violently swallowing down the urge to vomit all over Jared’s car. Not that it would be the first time he’d puked in front of Jared.

“Oh.” Jared got a weird look on his face. “It’ll be fun don’t worry. It’s just like we’re hanging out.”

“Right.” Evan slid down in his seat. “Let’s just go.”


	4. A Shooting Star and a Churro

The fair was alive with lights and music when they arrived. Evan finally stopped looking like he was gonna puke and he smiled a bit as he took in the scene.

There were soft yellow lights at the booth next to them which made Evan sort of look like he was glowing. He was wearing a sweater and his hair was all fluffy. Jared hadn’t been lying in the car. He looked… nice. Pretty. He turned back to Jared suddenly, grinning. Jared almost had to take a step back.

“I’ve never been here before.”

“Really?” Jared frowned. The fair came every year. Jared used to go with his parents when he was younger and then he went with friends a few times as he got older.

Evan shook his head. “Mom could never justify spending $30 each on tickets.” He suddenly dropped his head. “Not that I blame her. I mean it is expensive.”

“Well you should’ve told me you wanted to go.” Jared said casually. He hoped it was casual anyway. “I would’ve taken you.”

“Really?” Evan tilted his head.

Jared stared at him. Fuck. Why did he look so…

“Hey guys!”

Jared whipped around and saw Jason walking over to them. Right. That’s why they were there. For Jason.

Jared reached out and slipped his hand into Evan’s. “Hey man. This is my boyfriend Evan.”

“Hey.” Jason grinned and shook Evan’s hand. “Nice to meet you.”

“You too.”

They walked around for a bit, taking in all the rides and booths. Jared loudly announced that he was going to win Evan a stuffed animal and then spent $5 just to lose all three times.

“It’s okay.” Evan laughed. “I don’t need it.” He tugged Jared away from the booth before he went bankrupt.

“Oh sick!” Jason pointed to a huge spinning ride. “Let’s ride it.”

“Hell yeah.” Jared started to follow him but he felt Evan pull away. “What?”

“You guys go. I don’t like that kinda stuff.”

“What?” Jared stopped. “No, come on. Go with us.”

Evan shook his head. “It’s fine.” He glanced over. “This is what you wanted anyway right?” He smiled but it didn’t reach his eyes. “Go. I’ll meet you guys after.”

Jared nodded. “Yeah. Alright.” He watched as Evan wandered back toward the booths. He felt bad that Evan wasn’t having fun. And he felt worse knowing about Evan’s feelings. And he felt even _more_ worse that Evan was so miserable and yet… still willing to do this for Jared.

“You comin man?” Jason called.

Jared jogged to catch up with him.

“I heard people throw up on this one.”

“Same.” Jared nodded.

“It’s gonna be siiiiick.”

Jared glanced over his shoulder. Evan was sitting on a bench, smiling slightly as he watched a group of little kids fighting each other with light up swords. Jared turned back around. Jason was flirting with the girl in front of them in line. He nudged Jared as she moved to let them cut.

“You can get anything if you learn how to flirt.” Jason whispered.

Jared forced a laugh.

 _This is what you wanted anyway right?_ Was it?

“Let’s go on this one next!” Jason grabbed Jared’s arm and tugged him toward another ride.

“Oh um, I actually wanted to see where Evan went. Just to make sure he’s okay.”

“Oh yeah.” Jason looked around. “I don’t see him.”

“Me either.” Jared frowned and scanned the crowds again.

“I’m sure he’s fine. He probably just went to the bathroom or something. Come on.” He pulled Jared into another line.

“Yeah.” Jared said, mostly to himself. “He’s probably fine.”

He spent the rest of his time in line glancing around, hoping to catch a glimpse of Evan somewhere. He finally spotted him just as they reached the front of the line.

As they stepped off the ride, Jared pointed Evan out and made his was over without waiting for Jason to protest.

“Hey.” Jared stuck his hands in his pockets as he walked up to Evan.

Evan glanced over before turning back to the firework show he was watching. “Hey.”

“Sorry.” Jared sat beside him. “I didn’t mean to just ditch you back there.”

“It’s fine.” Evan shook his head. “That was the plan all along right?”

“Well… I mean I wasn’t _planning_ to leave you by yourself all night.”

Evan just shrugged. “Where’s Jason?”

“Getting drinks.”

Evan hummed. He kept his eyes on the sky. He was smiling slightly. Every time a firework exploded his face was washed in a different color. Green. Red. Gold. Blue. It was mesmerizing.

Jared took a breath. “Hey um, I was talking to Zoe the other day and she said that you sort of um-”

“She was messing with you.” Evan cut him off.

“Huh?”

“I told her this wasn’t real like the first day. She was messing with you. She told me.”

“Oh.” Jared nodded. But he wasn’t convinced. Evan was fiddling with his shirt the way he always did when he was lying. Jared watched him for a few minutes. “Evan…”

“Got the drinks!” Jason called, making Jared jump.

“Oh… thanks.” Jared took the cup he was handed.

“So how long have you been gay?” Jason asked suddenly.

Jared choked on his drink. “What?”

“Like you know,” Jason waved his hand as he took a drink. “How long have you been gay?”

“Um… my whole life.” Jared stared at him.

“That’s sick dude. Mad respect.”

“Uh, thanks?” Jared raised an eyebrow. “You know… a few people think you’re…”

“Me?” Jason snorted. “Nah. Girls only for me. In fact, that girl at the cotton candy stand has been checking me out all night.”

Jared stared at him. He shook his head. “You should go talk to her man.”

“Really?” Jason grinned. “I didn’t wanna just ditch you. I mean you guys got me in.”

“Nah man it’s cool.” Jared waved him off. “I don’t mind hanging with Evan alone.”

“Sick!” Jason fist bumped him and then sauntered off to the cotton candy stand.

“So he’s straight.” Evan tried to conceal his laughter. “Too bad.”

“Ah whatever.” Jared snorted. “He wasn’t the… sharpest crayon in the box.”

“No?”

“He was explaining to me the physics behind one of the rides, that it worked because of centripetal force. Only he called it the central triple force.”

Evan snorted. “Yeah of course. The three central forces.”

“Yeah. The force of gravity.” Jared laughed. “The force of nature and uuuh…”

“And the forces of evil.” Evan giggled.

“Yes! How could I forget?” Jared doubled over with laughter.

Evan looked over as he caught his breath. “Sorry this turned out to be a waste.”

“It wasn’t a waste.” Jared said quietly.

Evan looked up suddenly. “Look! A shooting star.” He closed his eyes.

Jared watched him carefully as he squeezed his eyes shut tight for a second.

“What did you wish for?” Jared asked when he opened them.

“Well I can’t _tell_ you.” Evan looked over. “Otherwise it won’t-”

Jared leaned forward and kissed him. Evan looked sort of startled when he pulled back.

“Did I guess right?” Jared asked.

Evan shook his head. “I wished for a churro.”

Jared squinted at him. “There’s a churro stand right there.”

“A free churro.” Evan corrected.

Jared looked at him for a few seconds. He could see Evan trying not to smile. “Fine.”

He stood up and made his way over to the cart and bought Evan a stupid churro.

“Here.” He dropped back onto the bench and held it out. “One free churro.”

“Thanks.” Evan smiled and took it from him.

Jared fidgeted, not sure what he was supposed to do now. Was this Evan’s way of rejecting him? He hadn’t even really asked anything so he supposed he couldn’t be mad Evan didn’t give him an answer. But still… he’d made a pretty big statement.

Evan suddenly scooted over and leaned his head on Jared’s shoulder.

Jared smiled slightly. “So um-”

“I don’t wanna talk about it right now Jared.” Evan cut him off. “Just be quiet and watch the fireworks.”

Jared snorted. He moved to put his arm around Evan’s shoulders. “Okay fine. I’ll shut up.”

“Thank you.”

“But you have to share your churro with me.”

Evan held it in front of Jared’s face so he could take a bite.

“Look at us,” Jared hummed. “Sharing food and watching a firework show. That’s pretty-”

“I told you to be quiet.”

Jared sighed but managed to keep his mouth shut for the rest of the fireworks.


End file.
